The Survey
by Belle1228
Summary: What if Joe and Ranger decide to make Steph choose, but instead she turns it on them with a survey made by herself and the girls at the bonds office. Two part, next part will be her choice
1. Chapter 1

**The Survey**

**(I just recently read an interview with The Rock in Essence and this is where this came from, it really reminded me of Ranger)**

Both of the guys in my life have been pressuring me more and more to make a choice between the two of them. They have been upping their games, taking me on dates, trying to stay out of arguments with me, etc. so I decided to make out a little survey for the guys and see where they really stand.

**1.) How will you drop my panties? (Lula's question not mine, uuuuh nevermind forget that one).**

**2.) What are you big turn ons?**

**3.) What is your ideal woman (saying me does not count)**

**4.) What do you feel you bring to the relationship?**

**I emailed these 4 simple questions to the guys from my laptop in the bonds office and within 5 minutes I had my response from both guys.**

**Joe:**

1.) They drop on their own when I'm around, you should know that cupcake.

2.) Blowjobs so I can still watch the game, it would be even more of a turn on if you'd let me have some backdoor access while you're doing that.

3.) Someone that is selfless and wants to take care of her family needs before her own.

4.) Everything that needs to be brought. Money, Sex, Stability.

**Ranger:**

1.) When I say I'm going to take care of a woman, I don't just mean physically or sexually or romantically. I'm going to take care of her emotionally and spiritually. I'm going to take care of her in all ways. I take a lot of pride in that today.

2.) Engaging in good conversation and embracing the power of kissing.

3.) I want someone who can trust that my big hands are going to take care of them.

4.) I want to be a man who is truthful and who won't let pride get in the way of my ripping myself open to my partner and saying, 'Here I am. This is me.' I feel there's something powerful when a man reaches a point in his life when he can be completely vulnerable.

On a side note, the biggest thing I bring to this relationship is my heart and my love. I may not be the easiest person to be around, but I love you with all my heart and even if you choose Joe I will always love you. Also, you might want to tell that dumbass not to CC his answers to the survey back to me.

You didn't seem to dislike a little "backdoor action" with me the other night. Maybe I should CC my answers to Morelli, just to clarify that it's just a him thing and not you.

Love you

-R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

To: Joseph Morelli

From: Stephanie Plum

Re: Survey

Joe,

After reviewing the answers to your survey I have fully made my decision and I'm sorry but at that point in time I cannot commit myself to you in a relationship. I love you, but I am not truly in love with you, just as if you were being honest with yourself you could probably say the same thing. Please go find someone that makes you happy, that doesn't give you heartburn, and most of all isn't scared to death of Grandma Bella (that one maybe hard, but I think it's doable).

Love you,

Stephanie

To: Ranger Manoso

From: Stephanie Plum

Re: Survey

Ranger,

After reviewing your answers to our survey I have a few follow up questions. I have made my decision regarding who I want to be with, but I just need to see how those big, strong, hands intend to take care of me. I have wanted to be with you for years, but I was afraid of rejection and losing what we had. I took from you what I could emotionally, but feared that would never be enough. I love you and have loved you for years. Please come mark me as yours forever and ever.

Love always,

Babe

Twenty minutes after I sent my emails there was a knock on the door and when I opened it Ranger was on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"Babe, marry me, make me yours, let me make you mine"

"Yes!"

Who would have thought a simple survey would have done so much in such a small amount of time? Ranger and Stephanie got married two months later in a small wedding on the beach at Point Pleasant. A Year later they welcomed a little boy named Dylan, and the next year they welcomed a little girl named Charlotte.

Joe did get his HEA also, he met a woman name Leslie that worked at the city clerk's office. They got married a year later and had 4 kids. Both Angie and Grandma Bella loved Leslie.


End file.
